Many Lies and One Truth
by Ryui and Gokuru-chan
Summary: My first Wolf's RainSailorMoon crossover. R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Wolf's Rain. So don't Sue me please... I'm broke enough already. ::frowns::. Well, I hope you enjoy this anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue: Family lost, Gained a new.  
  
In the outskirts of a nearby city is a forest. No one really knows what in there. the one thing they were most terrified of were wolves. Even though no one has really seen any they were still afraid.  
  
In the deep depth of the forest a trail of red liquid was seen. Blood not just any blood wolf blood. Following the trail two dog-like bodies one was larger the other one resembled a pup. The blood seemed to be coming from the larger dog it was a grayish white wolf. the pup was of a different color white, pure white as snow but in the dimmed light coming through the trees it looked a little silver (I don't know why but silver is my favorite color). The pup whined as it nudged the larger wolf that lay on it's side. 'no..she can't be, Mom please don't die I need you' the pup thought. the pup realized that it's mother was dead howled sadly making the bird that lay silent in the trees fly off.  
The small pup fell asleep after a few hours but it never left it's mother's side. As the sun began to set the wolf somehow changed into a human form. It had changed into a little girl about 3 years old (in human years) wearing a blue summer dress. She had her head layed on the mother, she was curled into a ball. Her hair was loose it was silvery-blonde that flowed alittle past her waist, like a small stream.  
  
A young woman about the age of 21 walked through the forest. She wore a dark blue knee-length skirt and a white shirt. She was humming a soft sweet tune. as she was walking along she stepped in something, something cold and wet. She stopped and looked down. Her hands covered her mouth. "b- blood" came her muffled voice. She followed the trail of blood until she came up to the large wolf and small child who lay upon it. She stepped closer to the two with caution. She looked at the small girl to see that she was crying in her sleep. The woman ran her finger through the child's hair "she's so innocent" the woman whispered as she picked up the child in her arms. The girl stirred but didn't wake up. The woman smiled softly as the little girl opened her eyes. The little girl was surprised and jumped out the woman's arms. The little girl looked confused, she looked at her hands and at her body then she looked down her back as if searching for something. The woman kneeled down to be at the girl eye level "I'll take you home with me okay sweetie?" she said. The girl back away shaking her head and sat down next to the wolf. The woman sighed 'she won't leave without the wolf' she thought. "I really want to take you home, if we bring your wolf friend will you come with me" she suggested. The little girl nodded happily and said "yeah but she my mommy," at the moment she swore she saw a wolf instead of the little girl, she just shook her head and smiled. Taking the girls hand "I'll get my friend to get her and bring her to the house okay" the woman said. "will I be able to sleep with her every night?" she asked. The woman smiled at the girls innocence "sure" she told her and they walked out the forest and into the city.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know that the first chapter is short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Well, tell me what you think, Flame me or whatever. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Til next time see ya. 


	2. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain or Sailormoon. If I did I'd be so Rich and I'd be happy. But sadly I'm don't. Well Thanks for all the Reviews and here's Chapter 1. Enjoy.   
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Tanya Dinocrisis01 Fellow Serenity Komoshiro elvenrarehunter Shin Gokuru-chan  
  
Chapter 1: Ment to be this way  
  
Once they had entered the city. The little girl looked around. "wow" was all she said. The woman wondered if she has ever seen a city before but decided not to ask. She looked at the little girl "lets go see my friend" She told her. "kay" she said happily as she continued to look around.  
  
As the walked they passed a few buildings until they reached a small shop. The woman opened the door and they walked in. The first thing she saw was furs hanging from ropes and hooks. As they walked further they saw a man. He seemed to be in his early thirties. He was in an old wooden chair, his feet were on the table infront of him and he was leaning on the two back legs of his chair. he had his arms crossed over his chest. He looked up is green eyes gazing he had a scar on his left cheek. "yeah what do you want" he said almost harshly. The little girl was frightened, she stood behind the Woman. "Jack.." the woman said catching his attention slightly. "oh....what is it?...Mia" Jack asked. The woman known as Mia stepped forward. "I need you to go into the forest and pick up a Wolf that I spotted I need it within the hour" Mia explained when Jack started to Laugh. "whats so funny" Mia asked. "Well you have got to be kidding me, Wolves haven't been seen for over two hundred years" he told her. Mia was getting irratated "just bring it to my house" She said handing him a fairly large bag of money. He nodded and got up. "You'll have it within the hour" He said as he left. Mia looked at the girl and told her "we should be going" The girl nodded and they left the small house.  
  
They were once again walking through the streets, they came upon a house that was bigger than the last. The little girl looked up at the two storie house. "where are we" She asked. Mia took out some keys from her pocket and looked at her "we are at my home" she said unlocking the door. "a home?" the little girl questioned. Mia nodded "yes a place where you live" she said. The little girl nodded and they went in.  
  
"sweetheart whats your name?" Mia asked. The little girl smiled "my name is Serenity" she said. "As you know I'm Mia" Mia said. Serenity took a few steps forward "this is a home?" she asked to no one in particular. "let me take you to your new room" Mia said leading Serenity to the stairs. Mia walked up the stairs, when she was halfway up she looked back to see that Serenity hasn't taken a step up "come on, it's safe" She said. Serenity was hesitant. She took a few steps, realizing it was safe she climbed up the stairs. Once Mia and Serenity were at the top of the stairs. Serenity looked around and then at Mia. "Mia?" she asked "Yes Serenity.." Mia said looking at her. "will...I live here too?" Serenity asked her eyes holding some kind of hope. Mia smiled "of coarse you'll live here with me" Mia said. Serenity smiled happily and hugged Mia.  
  
Mia then took Serenity's hand and lead her to a door, she opened the door to reveal a fairly large room. The floor had a midnight blue carpet, the walls were white like a chinese dolls face, there were three window that let her veiw the streets below. There was a walk-in closet, there was also a dresser with a lamp on top of it. Next to the dresser was a queen size bed, it seemed to be feather soft. Serenity stared at everything. Walking around the room, she stepped infront of the closet and opened the door. "I will put clothes in it tomarrow" Mia said as Serenity closed the closet. Serenity looked at Mia "is this my room" she asked, Mia nodded. "Well can I stay here and look around alittle more" Serenity asked. "Sure" Mia said leaving the room and going downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
About forty-five minutes later there was a knowck at the door. Mia who was busy in the kitchen putting some groceries that she had forgotten to put away before she left to the forest. When she heard the knocking she stopped and walked to the door. When she opened it, it was James he had a White fur in his arms. "I could only save the tail body and head, the legs were already eaten off" he told her handing over the fur to her. "well thanks for your help" she thanked him and closed the door.  
  
Mia walked up to Serenity's room and knocked on the door. "Come in" came an answer through the door. Mia opened the door and hoped that Serenity would be okay after this. As she entered Serenity's room she found her in the same place,looking out the window "Serenity?" Mia said. Serenity looked at her happily, but when she saw the fur in her arm her smile dissappeared and tears began to form in here eyes. "Serenity we couldn't save her...I'm sorry" Mia said setting the fur on the bed. Serenity nodded in understanding, tears still fresh in her eyes "I know she was dead but I ctill believed she was alive" Serenity said. For a moment Serenity words of understanding beyond her years. Serenity walked over to Mia and hugged her "Thanks Mia" she said. She rubbed her head "your welcome" Mia said.  
  
Mia looked closely at Serenity, she noticed how tired she was. "Sernity" Mia said drying her tears with a handkerchief she had in her pocket. "Hm?" answered Serenity looking up at her "lets get something to eat and then you could rest okay" Mia stated. Serenity nodded "kay" she said as they left her room and went down stairs to the Dining room, Serenity still hasn't gotten used to the stairs through and almost tripped. Once downstairs Mia started to cook steak. Serenity sniffed the air and smelled the raw meat and tip toed over to the kitchen. She jumped up a but because she was to short to see over the counter. She saw the meat and licked her lips, she then looked at Mia who was currently tending a steak that was cooking she reached up to grab the steak when she was hit with a wooden spoon. Pulling back her hand and rubbing it "ow!!" she cried "don't touch it you can get sick if you eat it raw" Mia explained. Sighing she said "kay". A few a few more minutes Mia was able to cook the other steak but when she was cutting it she chopped a piece and forgot to put it in to cook. Serenity once again tip toed up to the counter and was able to snag the piece of meat. When she bit into it she cringed, it taseted salty and sweet and all these other flavors she didn't recognize but she ate it anyway.  
  
When she was done eating that piece of meat she sat on the dinning room floor and waited pationtly for Mia to finish what she was doing in the kitchen. Twenty minutes later Mia walked to the table with two plates in her hands, she set them on the table and beckoned Serenity to sit at the table. Serenity sat at the table looking at the food oddly. "whats this?" she asked "well it's steak with some onions" Mia said cutting up her meat. "um..okay" Serenity said, she took a bit of the cooked meat and she ate it. When they were both finished Serenity smiled. "It's not what I'm used to but it's good" Serenity said and yawned. Mia laughed lightly "you seem tired you need to rest...I'll see you in the morning" Mia said picking up the plates and heading toward the kitchen, she quickly washed them and put them in the rack. Taking Serenity's hand she walked her to her room "okay my room is just down the hall" Mia said ping to the room down the hall Serenity nodded hugging Mia and giving her a kiss on the cheek "goodnoght" she said then walked into her room closing the door behind her. Mia sighed happily and walked into her room to sleep.  
  
As Serenity turned around her eyes were once again set on the white wolf's fur. She sat on the bed and ran her hand on the fur, in an instant of that moment you could see a wolf pup rubbing it's head on the fur. "It wasn't sopposed to be like this mom, why? why did you have to die.. " she said as tears once again formed. She layed her head down on the fur breathing in the scent that still lingered, falling a sleep curled into a ball next to the fur. A wind blew throughout the room but the windows were all closed. At one moment a woman with flowing black hair that that fell to her knees even with the dim moonlight that came through one window made it look alittle lighter like a grayish-black. Her eyes were the deepest blue imaginable they were filled with sadness. She seemed to be wearing a long blue skirt with white blouse. She walked up to Serenity's sleeping form. Her pale hand touching the childs warm skin. "I wish I could be with you, but I will always be with you in spirit" she said in a soft voice. "it was ment to be this way" she said at the child stirred but had not awakened. She leaned forward and kissed Serenity on her forehead. The woman took a few stepped back "I love you my daughter" she said and her image turned into a grayish white wolf. "I'll see you everyday, I'm here to guide you" She said as the wind began to pick up and she dissapeared.  
  
Well that it for chapter one. I hope you like it It may not be all that long but I couldn't think of anything else. R&R, flame me if you like I won't mind. I'll be righting chapter 2 soon. well til then. later! 


End file.
